


Eternity

by can_french_camels_paint



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_french_camels_paint/pseuds/can_french_camels_paint
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 13





	Eternity

I stand in front of the cherry tree, pink petals falling softly around me as the evening breeze blows by. My hair sways gently in the wind, blowing in front of my face and shrouding my view of the sunset. As I push it away, I spot Senpai running up to me. I watch as he catches up to me, placing his hands on his knees and panting. He catches his breath and looks up with a longing gaze in his eyes. “Are you the one that wanted to meet me here?” He asks with a gentle voice. I nod, too nervous to speak. “Well, what did you want to tell me?” He stands up straight, and our eyes meet. I feel my face turning hot. “I… I love you, Taro Yamada.” I look downward, breaking our gaze and staring at the petal-littered ground. We stand for a few moments in silence, the only noise being the pounding of my heart. “I… I love you too, Ayano Aishi. You mean the world to me.” I take a sharp breath in. This is… really happening. Our eyes meet once again with a longing gaze, one that feels almost unbreakable. It feels like I’m floating; adrift in a sea of everlasting love. We both lean into each other, our lips touching and staying there. And from that moment on, I knew we would be together;

for eternity.


End file.
